Boyfriend
by JamesandChelle
Summary: Chelle is a famous rockstar, but that doesn't mean she has changed. When she meets James from Big Time Rush- her celebrity crush since high school- will James and her turn out to be more than friends? More about it inside!
1. Party in da House

**This story is derived from a longer story that **_**Gabzter**_**, another friend and I made up. Basically, we're on a band and James and Kendall are our boyfriends, we get in trouble, have many adventures, parties, fun, blab la… it's pretty funny, so please read it, even though this chapter is long and doesn't talk much about any BTR guy at the beginning (also because it is first person POV), but I promise it will get more James/OC centric as the story unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Gabz, Sass and myself, oh, and Davie Tscharke, who is product of our imaginations but wish he were real because he is such a badass sexy Australian. Big Time Rush and any other band mentioned (except from Le Dudes) are owned by someone who is, sadly, not me.**

It was a very busy afternoon in the Le Dudes residence, because that night we were having the first party that would introduce us to the world of Hollywood and Rock n' Roll. Every famous band we could thought of was invited, as well as every solo artist, and the disco room in our mansion (yes, our house is mega-awesome) was set ready to have the time of our lives that night.

Why were we throwing a party, you wonder? Well, a few months ago we came together as a band when we finally found Davie on a Café playing guitar and singing like a boss. We immediately knew he was the one and he was integrated as the bassist. Gabz and I had already been given A LOT of money by a modeling company for our designer works. I'm not going to tell you how much money it was; you just put the facts together: it was enough (and more) to build the house of our dreams, which had anything you could think of and was, of course, HUGE.

Well, back to the story; simultaneously we had got signed by a discography to record an album; we worked pretty fast (we are very inspired kids) and finished our first album in the three months it took for the workers to finish building our mansion. We moved in it just one month ago and now we have to leave it to go on tour, so were we told by our manager. The response of the public to our first single was extremely good (beginner's luck on a whole 'nother level) and so our album (which had been released just 2 weeks ago) had sold 500,000 copies on the first week, which is something incredible for newbies such as us. We started touring in two days, so this party was celebrating the kickoff of our first tour (which was headlining) and the success of the release of our first album.

I still couldn't believe that less than 8 months ago Gabz, Sass and I were looking for a bassist and for a discography to get signed in and now we are a very famous and recognized rock band. Our luck was too much; we were still trying to get used to the whole fame thing and it was already happening. People screamed when they saw us walking on the mall and asked us for pictures and autographs, our favorite bands knew who we were and wanted to meet us at our party and they were posters of our tour dates on the streets and pictures of us in magazines.

I was currently in my room, trying to find a dress that would make me look even more gorgeous than I already am, with Sass, who was looking for some matching earrings for her outfit. I finally find this low-shoulder, long-sleeved bubble gum pink dress that was up the knee and splattered with black paint around the hem. It went just perfect with my hair, and I knew exactly the shoes I was going to wear: my high-heeled combat boots; badass!

"Yo, Sass, lookie 'ere, ya like?" I grinned wide at her as I held the dress from the hanger and waved at it dramatically with my free arm.

"Cool dude", Sass laughed and gave me the thumbs up. "This party is gonna be mega epic"

I went inside my closet to put on the dress and talked loudly so Sass would hear me. "I know dude! Hopefully all the bands we invited come"

"Of course they will dude, everybody wants to meet us; we are like, the lucky n00bs in the business"

"Yep, you're right. I'm worried though" I said as I walked out smugly out of the closet with my dress. "Ta-da", I turned as I wiggled my eyebrows at Sass.

"_Be-ah-u-tiful_ mah dear" she approved, "but why are you worried?"

"Well-", I walked over to my toilet case and started to take out makeup, the blow dryer, hairspray, earrings... "I dunno, I'm just afraid that I might not be able to contain my excitement and look like a fangirl around the people. What if I like, spit my drink when I see Jared Leto, or squeal when Frank Iero walks into the room?" I violently brushed my hair to untangle it, and looked back in panic at Sass from the mirror.

"Oh, you're right. But, I guess we'll be fine. I know I'll probably cry when I meet My Chemical Romance, but you shouldn't worry about meeting 30 Seconds to Mars because you've already seen them in person before. You were paralyzed, but at least you were not going crazy. And if you do go crazy this time, you can fix it." Sass paused and I still looked at her a little uneasy. I'm still not sure if I can keep my fangirlyness in control tonight.

"We are famous now, Chellita. I bet they will take the time to actually talk with us and hear what we've got to say to them, and not only because of that, but also because we are the hosts of the party, remember? So chill, and go crazy if you want to because I bet that after that they'll think you are an awesome girl."

I smiled at Sass. She could be very obvious, and most of the times sarcastic, but right now she was saying something true. "Thanks dude, guess I will be able to handle it"

"Any time my dear". I just finished applying my lip gloss, when Gabz and Davie burst into my room.

"Yo, yo, yo people everyone ready to party?" Gabz screamed full lung; Davie following close behind, looking really hot.

"Fuck Yeah!" Sass replied.

"Davie! Show yourself baby" I clapped my hands and moved closer to where Davie was leaning against the wall. When I said that, Davie laughed and stood up straight, walking to the center of the room and jumping on the bed.

He was striking poses like a mad model. "What? Do I look hot today?" he asked with a fake ignorant tone, very conscious that he always looked gorgeous. We tried to not feed his ego for that reason, but today we were allowed to brag our looks because we ALL looked really good, and we were over excited for the coming evening.

Davie was wearing a loose V-neck with cool motives which was way more expensive than you would've thought it was. He had gray aviator sunglasses on, his spikey chestnut hair looking shiny and his blonde highlights looked like rays of sun under the dim light of my pink Christmas lights. His jeans were plain black and he was wearing a chain instead of a normal belt because that's how we roll. Ah, the benefits of being a rockstar: back then when we dressed this way we were looked down as weirdoes but now we were setting trends. People can be very stupid.

"Get your butt off my bed Daverz" we all hit him as we laughed and he cussed.

"I thought you wan'ed to see me!"

"Yeah, we have plenty time for that"

Davie got off the bed and looked down at us "Your turn to model" he chortled and pulled me up on the bed.

We all showed our outfits in between laughs and loud flattering comments. I wore my pink dress, my hair loose and looking really cool. I used to be a brunette but right before we released our album I dyed it Barbie blonde, and just to give it attitude I added a black streak over the longest bang, the one I usually wore over my eye. I really liked the contrast my hairstyle made with my pale face and my dark eyes.

Sass and Gabz also changed their look, but it wasn't as drastic as mine. Sass wore a short black studded dress over shredded thighs and combat boots, the dark attire making the purple streaks over her black curls jump out. Gabz was using metallic gold shorts (a really bold fashion decision), a fancy blouse that had many black and white sequins under an electric blue leather jacket that was the same color of the highlights in her black hair, and of course, combat boots. We love combat boots. Even Davie was wearing one of his many pairs.

After we finished modeling, we went downstairs to check everything was okay. The party area looked awesome; the ceiling was covered in disco balls and stage lights of every color. People were still setting the buffet, which was mostly fancy and tasty snacks, and an ice sculpture of the logo of our band stood huge over the center of the long table. The DJ was already playing some test music and the sound of it reverberated throughout the near rooms, making our chests thump to the rhythm of the bass. The bartender looked like he had everything set too. Elegance and Rock n' Roll was our theme; the centers were black and red roses that matched with the table mats and chair bows; the dance floor was wide and speckled over with glitter and petals.

In conclusion, everything was perfect. We were chilling around the busy party crew, waiting for our guests who will soon arrive, when the doorbell rang. We all froze for 5 seconds before running to see who was at the door. Our butler Sebastian opened it and it was our manager, Adriana. We all groaned simultaneously, expecting it to be someone famous, but when we watch the door again, Adriana is waving someone in... Lady Gaga?

"Oh my God!" "Holy shit!" "What the hell?" "Mother of God!"

We were going nuts; Lady Gaga was in our house! But before we could get used to the fact she was there, Beyoncé steps in with Jay-Z. Then Rihanna. Then Adele. And Bruno Mars.

_Aweeesome_. I never thought I'd get to see these performers in real life. We were still looking at the arriving guests in wonder when Adriana made us snap out of it.

"Guys, guys, guys!" she clapped on our faces until we looked at her. She looked pissed. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the room waiting for your guests and introducing yourselves! Move guys, quick, before they come in; move!"

We moved into the room in a daze. We could hear it was getting crowded by the minute inside. The stars started to come in and we introduced ourselves. Most of them seemed genuinely interested in meeting us, smiling and congratulating us for being "the next big thing at such a young age". Soon, there were so many celebrities that we had to split in order to give them the proper attention.

I could see Davie was near the bar talking with Taylor Mommsen, Gabz was concluding with Katy Perry and Sass was welcoming Adam Lambert. I had just finished letting Fall Out Boy in, so I went over to Gabz, who had already finished with Katy.

"So far so good, huh dude?" I nudged her arm with my elbow as we both contemplated the scene in front of us.

"Yep, our party is pretty awesome, everyone looks like they are having fun" she said with an air of proudness, then, a little down she added "too bad our potential boyfriends probably won't be able to come"

"Yeah..." I felt sort of blue now that she reminded me of the fact that Big Time Rush, one of my favorite bands, was on tour at the moment, and although we had invited them (well, technically, Adriana did), they wouldn't be able to make it because they had a show today. The gig was right here in LA, but they still wouldn't make it after they finished.

"Well, guess we'll meet them some other time... After our 6 month tour" Gabz rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, hope James is still available after that" I added

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"I have no idea dude, I'm just being paranoid."

"Well, don't be; I'm not. I'm pretty sure James will fall for you the minute he sees you" she teased with a wide grin.

"Ha-ha, you're right, and I bet Kendall will also think you're hot!" I laughed, "too bad they won't see us all dressed up and beautiful like we are now"

"Who knows dude? Besides, dressed up or not, we always look good cuz we are good looking" she concluded, and we did our high-five punch thing. Gabz was right, we are hot. Who wouldn't like a pretty Latina girl? Well... I didn't actually look like a Latina much as Gabz and Sass, even less now that my hair was blond, and our Spanish accent was slightly noticeable (studying in a bilingual school for 15 years and then go out to live on the US does that to you).

Gabz and I were wondering what song our Big Time Rush prospects could be performing when I almost fell backwards as I saw who was entering the room.

"_Ah!_ 30 Seconds to Mars!" I screeched and waved my hands frantically over my face. My favorite band was here to see us! Jared Leto, Shannon Leto and Tomo Milicevic entered the room with the security only a rockband as successful as them could have. I wish one day Le Dudes will be like that.

"Dude, you have to go and talk with them!" Gabz pushed me over in their direction and I almost fell over in my heels, but I managed to balance. I checked myself in my pocket mirror already knowing I looked cute; I did, and with that I walked over to the guys that had inspired me to dream bigger than I've ever imagined I could. I just hope my voice doesn't crack because my lungs feel empty on air.

"H-Hi" I uttered and, dammit, it didn't come out as steady as I wanted.

"Hello there" Tomo, the guitar player said and I almost squealed again.

"Um, I'm Michelle Oviedo the lead singer of Le Dudes... I-I'm a great admirer of your work, you have no idea- you-"

"We know who you are" Shannon said with an amused smile.

"You-you do?" my idols knew me? Oh, right! I'm famous... I didn't know they listened to my band though...

"Yes, and we are also admirers of your work. You've got a fine voice right there" Jared winked and signaled nonchalantly at me, but always serious and professional, and, holy hell, Jared Leto said he likes my voice!

"Wow, I don't know what to say and I wish I could stop blubbering because there are so many things I want to tell you and I just don't know what to start with because I love you so much and-"

"How about we start with a hug and then we can go sit and talk?" Shannon suggested, and with that I threw my arms around him and hugged him hard. Soon I sensed two other pair of arms wrap around me. It felt like that feeling you get when you finally get to your house after a long trip: at home and at peace. I swear I could've cried right there but I didn't want them to think I was weirder than they probably already thought I was.

I spent the next hour gone from the rest of my band and the party, talking with my life heroes about music, our lives and any trivial theme that came in the conversation. I couldn't appreciate what was happening around me because I was having such a great time with 30 Seconds to Mars. They were so funny and even greater than I thought they were. When I finally looked up, curious to know what my bandmates where doing, I could see they were probably having as much fun as I was.

Davie was chilling with the guys of Metallica... _Metallica? _Whoa even they were here? Cool, though they look a little intimidated with Davie's over-excitement; poor guys. And holy shit, Sass was laughing with the guys of My Chemical Romance on one of the private tables! They are Sass' favorite band and one of mine's as well; I'll make sure I go and say hi before the party ends. Gabz on the other hand was... Where was she? I can't see her anywhere. Maybe she went to the bathroom or-

"_DUDE._" someone painfully jabbed their fingers at both sides of my waist and with that I knew who it was.

"Oh, God! You know I hate that! I was looking for you, the guys here were-" I gestured to my favorite band before being interrupted.

"Dude!" Gabz looked at me wide eyed and solemn.

"What?"

"_Big Time Rush_" she said unnerved.

"What? No, that can't be; they are in a show, you're seeing stuff-"

"Then who are the guys that are standing there on the doorway?" Gabz signaled urgently at the entrance, an expression of lucidity and anxiety combined on her face. Over by the door were Logan, Carlos and our "future boyfriends", Kendall and James; shy expressions on their faces as they studied the space crowded with celebrities.

"How the-?"

"I don't know and I don't care either; they are here and we need to go and talk to them!" Gabz grabbed me hard by my arm and almost dragged me to the floor with her force.

"I'm sorry, we need to go and see- you know, they-" I didn't know what to say actually. "I'll be back, just-"

"Go get that boy" Jared winked; smiling suggestively, while Shannon beamed, arching his eyebrows like a perv and Tomo cackled like a hyena at his expression. How the damn did Jared knew I have no freaking idea.

I let Gabz drag me to where the four good-looking fellows stood up, probably looking for seat in the crowded place. Before we reached them and they could see us I stopped her. "Wait- how do I look?" I was nervous and insecure all over again. Most of the times I acted over confident and extroverted, because that's how your ideal lead singer should be, but deep inside I was still the shy awkward girl I've been trying to hide and tonight she was coming out pretty often. That made me feel frustrated.

She rolled her eyes "Great, beautiful, whatever; let's go!"

"Don't you want to know how you look?"

"Why?"

"To cause a good impression on Kendall"

"Chelle, they will think we are cute, believe me. And I'm pretty sure I look good; common, I'm wearing a decent outfit today and I have make-up on!" Gabz looked at me with an impatient face and I decided to agree even though I was still not sure.

"Yeah, you're right"

"Okay, deep breaths dude and try not to faint". Together we walked, trying not to fall or do die in the way, for the floor was already covered in the stickiness caused by the drinks dropped when trying to dance with them, and some of it was still wet. The lights were low and the music loud enough so that the boys wouldn't see us coming. Every step took us closer to them and made my hands colder. I could see now that Logan was talking with Kendall about something, Carlos nodding and pointing at what was probably the object of their talk, James stayed silent behind them, tapping his foot and moving his head to the rhythm of the music.

Gabz cleared her throat when we were basically in front of them. "Hey, welcome to our party".

The four boys stared back at us and smiled, replying with four different enthusiastic "hey's". I was, on my part, still quiet, until Gabz hit me with her elbow so indiscreetly, that even the boys winced and made pained faces when I yelped. It would've been pretty comical if it wasn't so painful and embarrassing. Note to self: kill Gaby when the party ends.

"H-hey, um Big Time Rush? Welcome to our party, I am-"

"You're Michelle Oviedo! Better known as Chelle because that's how you like people to call you, right?" Carlos interrupted and damn, I am surprised he is equally excited to meet us than we are. Only Carlos wasn't nervous; does Carlos ever get nervous?

Taken aback, I started to talk again "Um, yeah I do-"

"I'm Gaby Estrada, but you can call me-"

"Gabz! Drummer right?" this time James interrupted, strong voice making me jump.

"We know who you all are" added Logan.

"We have listened to your album and it's really good" Kendall explained.

"You can't imagine how surprised we were when our manager told us we had gotten invited to your party" said Carlos.

"It's pretty cool to finally meet you"

"Everyone talks about you"

"Logan bought your album twice because I stole the first copy"

"When we saw the video of 'Rebel Generation' Kendall said that-"

Pinch me until I bleed, bitch slap me hard five times on each cheek and bite my arm, someone! Was this really happening, or were the BTR guys fangirling over us (well, fanboying in their case) harder than Gabz and I over them? We are trying to control ourselves but they just started bombarding us with nice comments! Well, if we did that I bet it would be less _"I believe your live performances are neat"_ and more like _"My ovaries explode every time I see you dance nggghasfhjlsfh"_; so, on the inside, I guess we are still the biggest fangirls. But we will never let them know that, _shhh...__  
><em>  
>"Guys? Guys. Guys... GUYS!" Gabz lost it, but she wasn't mad at all, she was cheery and glowing, and handling the situation very well.<p>

"Yes?" the four answered at the same time and for a moment it felt like we were in their TV show.

"Do you want to meet the rest of our bandmates and- if you want- talk later?"

"Sounds great" and Kendall winked at Gabz. She glanced back at me and mouthed something that seemed like _"omigosh"_, and looked pretty stoked. I would've been too if James winked at me.

It was time to take action, so I moved next to Logan and James, while Gabz was walking in front of us in between Carlos and Kendall. I still couldn't believe we were walking together with the guys of Big Time Rush; if I were seventeen years old again or just nine months ago and you would've told me this would happen, I wouldn't believe it. Our lives had changed so fast and we were definitely living the good life now; I'm so grateful for this moment that I'm not even wishing to be James' girlfriend or something, but just enjoying his and his bandmates' company. Besides, being his girlfriend would be too much luck and I think I already spent all the luck I have in getting to the top with my band.

Now that I was past the shock of the moment, I started to really look at the guys and I wondered... How the heck can they look hotter in real life? I mean, Kendall's eyes have always been beautiful, but here under the flickering lights of the dance floor they blazed a silvery green, and it was something hypnotizing to see. Logan's hair looked lighter than I thought it was, and Carlos' smile made me want to smile as well. But James was other-worldly for me. He was everything: sexy, adorable, handsome... gorgeous. He stood a head over me and I swear all of his body was covered in muscles; gosh, he is so hot. He even smells like hotness! (Is that even possible?). It's getting a little warm inside my dress too; I just hope I don't start sweating because that'd be nasty.

I tried to distract myself by pretending I was looking for Sass or Davie, but my eyes couldn't toss the opportunity of staring at the beauty that was James Maslow, so they turned to see him only to realize that he was staring back. My dark brown eyes locked with his sparkling hazel ones for a second, before he flashed his straight white teeth in a very lovely smile. Was it possible that he was checking me out? I'd like to think maybe, after all, I _am_ kinda cute. Even though I am still almost five years younger than him. Yeah, that's right almost five (four years and 6 months to be exact). It doesn't sound that weird to me though, because I am 18 and he is 22 right now, and that's not so bad, is it?

I tried to smile back, but my cheeks felt warm, so I guess I was blushing; great. Where are Davie and Sass? I'm humiliating myself here.

"Oh, there they are" said Gabz. Davie and Sass where standing by the food table, talking to no one else but the guys from Black Veil Brides, and Sass kinda had a thing for the vocalist, Andy Biersack. She looked sort of annoyed at Davie though, and I bet it was because he was fanboying. Black Veil Brides is one of Davie's favorite bands.

"Let's go and say hi" I suggested. I was still ecstatic for being with Big Time Rush but that didn't stop me from being excited about meeting another band I love.

"Yo guys! These are Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos from Big Time Rush and they wanted to say hi" Gabz caught our bandmate's attention and signaled to the group.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Sass replied, but I could see she was a little distracted with Andy laughing at CC's ridiculous dance moves on the background. Andy was pretty cute even though he was wearing all black and had his war paint on. It's possible, believe me, he has a baby face.

"'Sup?" Davie mumbled and turned around to slap hands with the four guys. Then, he addressed Gabz and me "Hey, aren't these the guys that you were so sad 'bout that they wou'n't be able to come?"

We looked at Davie with a crazy "you are not supposed to say that in front of them" face. Seriously? Guess our secret was out now.

Gabz and I could feel four pair of eyes watching us.

"We kinda like you too... We are Rushers." Gabz explained.

"No way!" James grinned at both of us and I reddened more.

"Yeah way" I slurred and laughed a little. "We thought you guys wouldn't come; our manager-"

"Hey, do you have any booze here? My throat is drying up!" Andy called attention to himself with his low and loud voice. I was getting interrupted a lot tonight.

"Sure, come with me" Sass grabbed him by the arm and took him to the bar. Nice to see she was feeling confident!

"Cool meeting you, Big Time..." Andy struggled to find the word.

"Rush" they all answered at the same time

"Oh, yeah, Flush. Bye!" and with that he left with Sass.

"Sorry about that" I told them.

"Meh, it's okay, as long as you girls know who we are, its fine" Logan winked. So it is true that he is the flirt of the band...

Carlos bumped Logan on the arm "Hey Loges, let's go and say hi to Selena"

"Okay. Hope you girls don't mind being with these two dorks" he pointed a James and Kendall, who rolled their eyes at him.

"No, we're good, go and have fun; that's what we threw this party for!" Gabz playfully slapped his arm and we both waved bye at him and Carlos.

Now we were alone with our Big Time Crushes.

"So... What do you want to do?" asked Gaby.

"Well, I'm kinda thirsty, could we go for a drink?" suggested Kendall.

"Sure"

"James, you coming man?"

"No, thanks, I'll stay here"

I watched with dread and relief as Kendall and Gabz left me by myself with the man of my dreams. We were finally alone; I'd never thought I'd actually be _alone_ with him! But what am I supposed to do? I'm too nervous to think about something intelligent to say or ask so I'll probably stay silent until I figure something out, which will probably be in a long while and I'll bore him out and then bye bye opportunity to seduce James Maslow. All this time while I was panicking in my head, James had been answering a text, and now he was putting out his phone.

"So..." he started

"So...?"

"Cool party." James concluded.

"Yep" and thank God my brain had a question in mind, "-hey, I never knew how come you were able to arrive, I thought you had a show tonight at the House of Blues?" I was surprised that my voice came out casual. Well, it had to; after all, I was the hostess.

"We did, but it got cancelled because the stage cracked from yesterday's earthquake"

"Mm, too bad"

"Yep, I was pretty excited for it. But being in your party is better, I would've been more upset if I lost this" he motioned around him.

"Really? Why?" I've got to say, I was genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding? You're just new in this thing and you're already the rockband of the moment, or as Rolling Stone wrote 'the promise of Rock'" he made quotes in the air and chuckled.

"Right, that does sound attractive" I laughed. Did Rolling Stone really write that?

"It does. Plus, I had already heard your music and I think it is really good. And I'm not a Rock type of guy!"

"Glad you like it" I smiled "Do you have any favorite song of ours? And don't say 'Rebel Generation' please, because everyone likes that song" I teased him and he chuckled at my comment; I was making him laugh, that was a sign that I wasn't boring him out so I immediately relaxed. Being with James was more comfortable than I thought it would be. I wasn't even noticing the way his lips moved when he talked, or even his large hands, or his beefy pectorals... Well, okay, I was, but which girl wouldn't?

"Well I have a few, besides 'Rebel Generation', of course" James looked at me, eyes repentant, but lips curving up "'Bee Phobia' has a great guitar solo and the drums in 'Solstice' are sick! But lately I've been obsessing with 'On my Mind'; that song is plain beautiful"

"You think so? I wrote that song!"

"You did? Well, no wonder why it's so amazing" he winked at me, and I hoped he didn't noticed how my breath came out a little shaky. That man could make my body respond in weird ways.

"Thank You" I responded modestly.

"Welcome; shall we sit?" James offered. I felt like I should tell him something about his band too, since he was flattering mine so much and also, I wanted to do it. We sat front to front on a small table that was next to a wall, far from the dance floor. For a moment we just looked at each other, smiling and shifting nervously, neither of us having something to say. Just when I was about to tell him how much I had liked their latest album, James spoke.

"I like your hair, it's unusual... and it suits you."

"Thanks, you know, I used to be a brunette..." I spoke, not really calculating why he would want to know that.

"Like me?" he questioned with a cocky grin, and as he did so, James flipped his hair with a movement of his head that almost made me start hyperventilating.

"Uh- yeah, sort of, mine was darker I think" I brushed my tips with my hands in a hurry out of a nervous habit.

"Why did you dye it?" I don't really know why would he want to know all that, but he seemed interested, so I answered.

"Well, I thought that I would need a more rock and roll-ish appearance if I was going to be in a band and I chose blond because I have always wanted to be blond for some reason; I thought it would suit me"

"It does," James agreed "but I bet you looked pretty with brown hair too"

He had me now. I didn't know how to respond to that, so all I did was grin at him and blush like the shy girl I was. James just looked at me in my eyes and smirked, a mix of self-consciousness and measured flirting. His perfect tanned face looked soft under the very faint light, and I wanted nothing more than grab him by the collar of his jacket and make out heavily with him. I instinctively bit my lip as I thought about his lips on mine. Big mistake, for we were still making eye contact. The moment I took in that, I stopped doing it, viewing down at my hands, bracelets making noise as they made contact with the table. James was almost in the same position as I was, and before I could steady myself and say something, I stared as his hands moved next to mine touching my bracelets too. If it were any other guy, I would've thought the move was totally random and weird, but since it was James Maslow, I thought it was the best thing ever, of course. My eyes moved up to his face only to see him still eyeing at me with a friendly expression. We stayed staring at each other, and just when his glare moved to my lips (which totally meant something! Right?), our golden silence was broken.

"CHELLE!"

I flinched as I heard my name and then stood up fast from my seat "WHAT! _WHAT?_" to be honest, I was pissed.

"Help me! Please?"

"Excuse me for a minute James?" I said in a sweet tone that was a complete contrast to how yelled just now. James just mouthed a "sure", looking bewildered and slightly curious.

I took Davie a good 6 feet from James and lectured him "David Alexander Tscharke, I was having a beautiful moment back there with James _freaking_ Maslow! What the shit is wrong with you, interrupting like that?" 

"Whatever Chelle, I needed one of you; it's an emergency!" I have to admit, Davie did look worried... but I still wanted to kill him.

"Then why didn't you call Gabz or Sass?"

"I can't find Gabberz anywhere; last time I saw her she was talking with a blond guy; Sass is with Andy and she told me that if I bothered her she wouldn't lend me her Zelda game ever again!"

I sighed exasperated. Stupid Davie. "What's the problem?" I asked tiredly, hands on my hips. It wasn't the first time, or even the tenth.

"Well, I sort of accidentally knocked someone out."

"What the _fuck_ Davie?" I couldn't help shouting; was he crazy? If someone heard about this it would be on the news and they would see us as a violent band! I'm also pretty sure James heard me, because I could see he was choking a little on his drink. Great, now he will think I have a potty mouth... Although I sort of do. "Davie, how the hell could that be accidental? Are you insane?" I whispered loudly.

"No! I swear- it really was an accident! I was on the bathroom releasin' the drinks I had taken, when this fat guy with a cam'ra comes and opens the door- I di'n't knew it wasn't locked! He must've been a papzz though, cus he had a fancy lookin' cam'ra ovah his neck an' he snapped a picture of me! _PEEIN'!_

If I wasn't so mad at him, I'd laugh at what he just told me.

Davie continued his story "So my first reaction was to shoot my fist out right at his jaw, but he moved a litt'l, so the punch landed on his right temple"

"Goodness Davie, why would that be your first reaction?" that was a rhetorical question actually because I already knew the answer. Back when Davie lived in Australia, his house was located near the beach and also near the wilderness of the jungle. He had to know how to react fast to danger (specifically animals). This wasn't exactly dangerous, but it was an "act quickly" situation. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?" I couldn't find out why he would need my help.

"You're a woman, Michelle; maybe you could- I don't know- nurse him?"

I tried to give Davie my best death glare as I crossed my arms.

"Aw, common! Look, you can bring your boyfriend over there; he could help too" Davie pointed at James.

"He's not my boyfriend Davie, and in no way am I gonna ask him that!"

"Please! I need someone strong to help me move the guy; he's pretty fat! Please, please, pleaseeey?" Davie was acting like a little child right now, jumping up and down with his hands clamped together; cute expression on his face.

I decided to give in. After all, friends help other friends. (I was really considering Logan's infamous quote: _"Gotta get new friends"_ at the moment)."Fine" I said curtly, and Davie punched the air in triumph. Ashamed, I made my way back to the table where James was fumbling with the edge of his glass.

"Hey, James? We need your help. Well, Davie does"

"What's wrong?" and I explained the whole story of how Davie had left a paparazzi unconscious for taking a picture of him while peeing. James snickered adorably at this, and in return Davie glared back, which made him shut up. I looked at Davie with narrowed eyes and he let it go.

"Okay then, I'll help you". We all moved together to the "crime scene", where a fat guy (he really was fat) lied thrown on the floor, camera at a side, looking dead to me. I sighed and moved to the floor to check if he was breathing. He was.

"He's not dead!" I informed. Davie sighed a breath of relief and James chortled, earning another glare from Davie.

"_Stop that_" I warned him again. He was being sort of rude, considering James was helping him.

"But he's laughing!" Davie protested childishly.

"Sorry" James apologized. He was too sweet.

"Don't worry James, I would be laughing too if this wasn't such a _stupid_ situation" I looked at Davie as I made my emphasis and he frowned back at me. I ignored that. "Start moving him before anyone sees this" I ordered.

The two guys proceeded to do so; James shrugged out of his leather jacket to reveal a black button up shirt that hugged around his muscles perfectly. I gawked dreamily, but was interrupted by Davie's low whistle.

James looked between us, confused, and I threw one of the fancy soaps that were near the sink at Davie. The fucker just laughed hard.

"_Ooookay_... Are we gonna lift him?" James interrupted Davie.

"Yeah, yeah. You grab him by his feet and I grab his arms."

Davie and James started lifting the guy with a lot of effort, and I picked up his camera from the floor. I peeked throughout the pictures and even found some of myself! What was a paparazzi doing at our party? After a few more photos I found what Davie was talking about: a picture of him peeing. Luckily, the guy hadn't captured his dick, but you could see the arc of pee coming out of him into the toilet. I couldn't hold my laugh any longer so I burst into mindless giggling.

"MICHELLE! Stop lookin'!" and with that said, he dropped the fat man on his head, leaving James struggling with him.

"Don't call me that Davie! And don't worry, I already deleted it, see?" I showed him the camera. "Now go and carry the dude out".

Davie grumbled, but went back to help James out. I followed both of them as they made their way to the backdoor of our kitchen, enjoying how James' muscles tensed at the weight of the unconscious paparazzi. When we were finally outside, Davie and James laid the guy down against the wall, with his camera a top his belly.

"_Phew_" Davie breathed "thank you _so_ much Chelle"

I coughed.

Reluctantly, Davie shook hands with James. "...thanks man" What's wrong with him? The only explanation I had for his behavior was jealousy, but how could he possibly be jealous? I had just met James tonight.

"Welcome dude", James answered back.

After a small awkward silence, Davie talked "What do we do now?"

"We? _You _are going to stay out of trouble and far away from me! BYE." I left Davie with an undignified expression and went back to the party with James. Stupid Davie and his stupid troubles.

Coming into the room, I could see there were more people on the dance floor than sitting down. Sass was still with Andy, watching how he took out his lip piercing with his tongue only (it looked pretty interesting!). Carlos and Logan were on the dance floor with almost everybody else. The guys from My Chem. were sitting with their wives, and Jared, Shannon, and Tomo were playing with the chocolate fountain, those lovely dorks. It seemed to me that everyone was having a blast, though I couldn't see Gabz anywhere and neither Kendall. They probably were together.

I smiled at the thought of me and my two best friends being with our dream boys. Sass with Andy, Gabz with Kendall and I was here standing by James' side, his hand touching the back of my arm lightly. Could it be possible that we may have gained them as friends? Even if James had arrived late and Davie had interrupted our "talking", the night was still young, and I was going to make sure it was that way. All of a sudden, I felt more confident. I was finally starting to feel like the beautiful vocalist of the band that everyone wanted to meet. Please, I am gorgeous, talented and popular, and if James didn't like me or something he would've already left but he was still hanging out. This may worsen my already big ego, but it'll sure come in handy tonight!

"What do you wanna do?" James asked me, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Let's go and say hi to My Chemical Romance and AFI first, and then I'll tell you" I answered him with a wink. Yeah, I can feel the fire in me rising!

So we walked over to their sits, talking about our favorite music on the way. I realized James and I didn't share the same music tastes, but at least he really liked my band, and I was happy with that. We said hi to AFI and Davey Havok kissed my hand! After saying goodbye we went over My Chemical Romance. They were sitting with 30 Seconds to Mars (my two favorite bands being best friends) talking about something. I introduced myself only to be told that they too already knew who I was! It was all going swell until Shannon opened his mouth.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he questioned with a naughty smile, already knowing what the answer was.

"No, no! James is my- he is- James sings in a band called Big Time Rush!" my face was red like a tomato as I tried to explain. I glanced at James to see he was also shifting awkwardly in his feet.

"Yeah, I'm just a friend, right?" James looked at me with a reassuring expression. It calmed my shame a little.

"That's too bad you guys" Lyn-Z (Gerard Way's wife) said, "you would look really cute together"

"Yeah James, this girl here is golden" added Jared as he patted my arm and winked. I felt like I was back with my parents for some reason. Someone shoot me.

"Uh-yeah, I know that" and he smirked at me "but I've just met her this night Mr. Leto" James responded with a shy smile. Was he blushing? (Mr. Leto- what a gentleman!)

"Oh, I'm sorry then, go and have fun" Jared grinned at James. I looked at him with a troubled expression. He eyed me and pulled me up to him.

"You'll thank me. He's pretty obvious, anyway" he whispered in my ear, with James still looking.

What did he meant with obvious? _He_ was being obvious! Whispering in my ear in front of James! I wasn't mad at Jared (how could I ever be?), but I don't see how his comments could've helped.

With that said I excused myself and left before my idols could tell James that I wanted to date him. So much for feeling confident.

"Well...That was-"

"I know, I know... Forgive them. Rockstars aren't known for their great tact" I joked.

"Yeah I noticed" he sucked in a breath and huffed a laugh. Thank goodness he is laughing about it.

"So, um, you wanna go dance?" I heard James ask me.

At first I couldn't believe I was hearing him say that, but then I remembered who I was. Of course he would ask me. I have to keep reminding myself that maybe I am worthy of him.

We made our way to the dance floor, and started dancing to the melody of Neeyo's "Give Me Everything". I found Gabz was dancing with Kendall, but they were more concentrated in joking about something than the actual dancing. Sass was trying to convince Andy to dance, playfully pulling him near the stage; they looked so cute together. Best of all, Davie was nowhere to be seen. I just hope he is not in trouble or something (and if he is I'm not going to help him).

We danced various songs, James and I gaining more confidence as each passed. By the fifth song he grabbed my hips and I placed my arms over his shoulders. I was melting, feeling the muscles of his neck; he was too sexy, and up this close, he smelled so good. We stayed like that for almost two hours, trying to keep a conversation surrounded by the loud music, giggling and smiling at each other. When we made eye contact his eyes sparkled with the lights, it was so magical I wanted this moment to last forever. Finally, I felt I couldn't stand dancing with my shoes anymore, so I informed James about it, and we sat down on the bar to grab a drink and chat.

We talked about everything: our careers, our bands (I finally got to tell him how great I though Big Time Rush was), our lives before we became famous (when I told him I had started to study Architecture in college he told me that would've been his career choice too; what a coincidence!), our hometowns, our family, pets, friends, and even school! Time passed fast by his side because it was spent so well. That's why when Logan and Carlos walked over to our table and told him it was 3:30 in the morning and that everyone was leaving, we were surprised. The place was almost empty save for a few bands (with drunken band members) and Big Time Rush.

"Let's go man, I just remembered Sydney has an appointment with the vet at 9" sighed Carlos. He sounded tired.

"Okay then, go get Kendall, I'll meet you guys at the car" James waved him to where Kendall was, looking at something in his phone with Gabz. James got up his sit and I did too. He grabbed my hands with his fingers delicately and squeezed them a little. "This was... Fun" his smile grew as he said each word.

"It was. I'm very happy I could meet you James, you're cool" and I swung our hands between us.

"I can say the same thing about you" and then he let go off my hands to take his phone out of his back pocket "We should keep in touch, you know, since you're going on tour for a long time... Is that okay with you?"

Okay? _Okay?_ It was more than okay! "Yeah, I would like that too. Here, I'll give you my number" my fingers trembled as I saved my number, even after I had spent all of the evening with him.

"Sweet" James said as I gave him his phone back, "I'll call you- wait, are you going to be out of the US?"

"Oh yes, yes we are"

"Then I guess we will have to video chat when you're not on the country"

"I guess" I smiled. He wanted to video chat with me? Wait... Why am I so surprised about this? We had become friends, hadn't we? I felt there was something more in there though, but time will tell. Like James had told Jared, we had just met tonight.

"Yeah... I suppose I have to leave; Bye." and he leaned down to my level to peck my cheek a second longer than it is accustomed. "See you... Some other day" and with a heart melting smile, he walked away, leaving my cheek burning where his lips had touched it.

Gosh, he is so perfect, and I had spent the night with that perfection! Not only that, but he asked for my number, and we had danced, and talked, and laughed, and-

"Hey, pretty!" Shannon Leto interrupted my thoughts, throwing and arm around my shoulder. I found myself surrounded by the three members of 30 Seconds to Mars.

"Your boyfriend left?" asked Tomo mockingly as Jared chuckled in my ear.

"Aw, you guys are unbelievable. I can't believe you're grown adults and still act like goofballs" I pouted at the trio.

"Were sorry" Tomo said with a more serious tone. "We couldn't help it when we saw you; ahh, young love... So beautiful" he put his hand together on his cheek like a princess. It was pretty funny.

"Yeah, you kids don't seem to realize how both of you want each other"

"Both?" I asked Shannon, but Jared answered.

"Common, he looked like he wanted to eat you and you... I'm surprised you didn't drool on his shoes or something" he laughed lightly.

"Shut up" I told them all. "Are you guys leaving?"

"Yes, we came to say goodbye" answered Shannon, and they all hugged me one by one before leaving.

This night had been great, and I'm still not tired of repeating that in my head; I'll probably keep on repeating it for a long time. I met my favorite band and many others that I love, including Big Time Rush, and I had linked well with James Maslow, whom had been my celebrity crush since my Senior Year. Thinking about that, it seemed too far away, when it had just been 2 years ago. If this is just the beginning, I can't imagine what the future has prepared for me and my band.

First album tour, here I come!

**Hope you liked the first Chapter and I'm sorry if it's too long but I tend to get too excited when I'm writing and feel inspired. I'm also sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling mistakes; I try my best but English is not my first language. **

**This is a short story, I'm thinking only 3 chapters in total so please, stay with me, LOL. Oh, and if you did like the story please Review and Recommend! **


	2. More than Halfway There

**Here's Chapter 2! It's shorter, but it's still a little long.**

**Again, I don't own anything (and with that I mean BTR), except Le Dudes.**

Tour, how can I describe touring? It's more than awesome, it's a total experience. It's like being on a slumber party, combined with a party, combined with concerts, combined with people, combined with lots of dirt... and disaster. Yep, that part is not that awesome. But it is in general. And even more when a certain member of Big Time Rush keeps in touch with you.

James and I messaged almost everyday. The first time he did it, we had just arrived to Las Vegas, our first stop, and I had just posted that in twitter. Two minutes later, my phoned buzzed. It was James! I had been worried he had forgotten about me (ask Sass, she had heard me suffer about him not texting me: _"What if I wrote my number wrong?" "What if he really didn't like me as much as I thought?"_), but apparently he hadn't. I looked at my message.

_"Hey, good luck on your first show! Break a leg, beautiful ;)"._

That last part had me swooning. Davie got mad over it, and that was what confirmed to me that he was jealous... Or protective; I don't know. Gabz was happy for me, and told me she wouldn't have gotten so worked up about him not texting me in the last 2 days, but of course she would say that. Kendall texted her the afternoon after the party, and the next day… and every other day. Sass was also happy, but mostly relieved that I wouldn't be crying "over nothing" like she would say.

After that I could finally be at peace. James always texted me first (or DM'd me) and after that we stayed writing for hours. Our confidence with each other grew and soon we became really good friends, but I could still feel like there was something else in there, like he was fond of me or had a crush in me, and I'm being completely modest here. It was the way in which he called me names like sweet thing, cutey, beautiful... The list is countless! He also did this thing in which he would playfully flirt with me and I would go with it, you know, just fooling around, right? Yeah, well not so much.

Also, there was this time when we did a video chat.

The tour had only one month left of it. I was exhausted, but still really happy. We were in Germany, playing two shows and we had one day free in between, so that night James and I agreed we would turn on our cameras and chat a little. I shared my room with the guys, but they were out at the moment, buying fifty pounds of sausages and a folkloric German outfit for Davie (long story). When I was set with my laptop, I sent a message to James and five minutes later he was on.

"Whoa, Chelley" James made a surprised face.

"What?"

"Is my camera playing with the image or are you hotter than the last time we video chatted?" I narrowed my eyes at his comment. I was wearing my pj's and my hair was uncombed. My makeup was a little smeared now that I saw my camera view. Why didn't I try to fix my appearance? I looked like I were about to go to sleep!

"That's the worse pickup line ever Jamie, even worse than the one from last time. How can I look hot in these?" I gestured to my loose Green Day t-shirt and my pink pajama shorts.

"You do. There's something hot about informality. Are you gonna tell me" and he started wriggling his fingers over his face, "that I don't look hot with what I'm wearing?" he finished cockily.

He did look hot, but that's redundant, because he is already hot. He could wear a diaper and look hot. It's not fair also, because I'd already told him that I thought that when he used that beanie and his glasses he looked better than even when he dressed up. He told me he didn't thought so, and I couldn't believe that. I was starting to see his point. Maybe seeing me on my pj's all untidy was the same for me to see him on his sweatpants and wife beaters.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" I smirked defeated.

"I always am"

"Don't get so full of yourself Mr. Face."

"But why can you do that then?" he complained, pouting.

"Just because" I grinned.

"Not fair" James replied. Gosh, I really loved it when he wore glasses.

"No, you're right, it isn't... virtual kiss?" he nodded and I blew a kiss that he caught and "pasted" on his cheek. I giggled through all that. It was a thing we improvised the first time we video chatted, when we were saying our goodbyes and I blew him a kiss.

We stayed silent for a small moment, smiling at each other and subduing our chuckles.

"How have you been Chelle?"

"I thought I told you yesterday I was a little worn out"

"Yeah, but I mean, do you want to come home?" he questioned seriously.

Thinking about it, I did want to get home. I missed my bed, even though I had just slept on it for a month. I also couldn't wait to see James in person and hug him. "I do."

"I want you to come home too"

"Why?"

"It's gonna sound crazy because I just got to meet you that one time, but I think I miss you"

It didn't sound crazy at all. You would've thought that the constant talking and messaging would cover it but it made it worse somehow. It kinda made the want stronger. "It's not. I miss you too."

"You do?" and he seemed surprised by that.

"Yeah, I do. Thank goodness it's only 23 more days and we'll be able to see each other. _In person_" I smiled at him.

"Yeah" and he grinned wide "no more Worldwide Girl" James chuckled.

"Aw, I've always wanted to be Worldwide Girl!" that was a true story. I remember how I would watch live BTR performances and wish I were the one they would sing that song to.

"You have been my Worldwide Girl for the past five months"

"You still haven't singed to me though" I said, claiming my serenade.

"Neither have you singed to me" he replied smugly.

"Aw, common, please?"

"I'm kidding, you don't have to beg" and with that he reached for a bottle of water, sipped a drink, cleared his throat a little and cracked his knuckles.

I laughed at his meticulous preparation "Do you have to do all that? I'm the only one here"

"I want to do this right, and I'm not even playing" James said with a serious face and I reddened. He looked right into the camera, so it seemed like he were looking into my eyes, and started singing.

_Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? __  
><em>_Cuz I've been missing you by my side.__  
><em>_Did I awake you-__  
><em>  
>He hadn't even gotten to finish the first verse when Davie came running into the room.<p>

"Chelle! They want to kill me!"

Dammit! Damn Davie, he _always _seemed to interrupt James and me on our best moments!

"Davie! I'm chatting with James here and have no time to save you so _DIE_."

Davie just looked at me with an expression that was part annoyance, part anger "Do I look like I care? You're always speaking with him anyway"

Oh, it's on bitch.

"I don't care if you don't care and what I do is my business so get the fuck out _now_" I tried to reply as calmed as possible but the swear word came out. Oops.

"You like him don't you?" Davie asked accusingly.

"What if I do?"

After that there was an awkward silence. I had forgotten James was still on in my laptop, genius me. No one said a word, though Davie's expression looked like he wanted to say a thousand, and they were not going to be pretty words.

Thanks to the heavens that Sass and Gabz came in before he could open his mouth.

"DAVIE! How dare you do that? You could've gotten us killed!" and with that, they threw themselves at Davie and proceeded to slap him and punch him hard.

"What did he do now?"

Sass was the one that answered "We were coming out if the market with the sausages when all of a sudden he grabbed our phones and threw them at some fans!"

"Do you know how hard it was to get our phones back?" added Gabz. I can imagine it was very hard. They looked like a flock of hungry birds attacked them.

"Plus we had to leave the sausages!" Sass chimed in.

"Why did you do that Davie?"

"Their texting was annoying me" he replied coolly. I sighed. Sometimes he can get very childish.

"Um, excuse me? I think I should leave you guys so you can fix this, so..." James spoke from the laptop. I had forgotten again he was still on. He looked freaked out and sorry. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, do so" Davie answered him.

Before I could say anything to him for that snarky comment, James snapped in "Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

We all looked at him wide-eyed. It was the first time we had heard him say a swear word. Well, not really, but it was the first time we had seen him say it that angry.

"Did you just say that? To _me_? Who are you to say that to me?" Davie looked indignant.

"Who are you to tell Michelle what to do?" James replied smartly, still fuming.

"I'm his friend! And I look up to her because I love her. Same for these other girls" We looked at Davie with narrowed eyes. We all thought it was cute that he wanted to take care of us, and we appreciated that, but he sure was crossing the line lately.

"Well guess what? I'm her friend and I love her too and there's nothing you can do about that because she probably likes me more than she likes you at the moment, so all I can say now is stop messing with us because _nothing_will stop what we already started!" James took a deep breath as we were all quiet with shock "I'll talk to you later beautiful" he smiled meekly at me, and with that, his camera went off.

Suddenly I forgot how angry I was at Davie. James had clearly stated we had something going on! I already suspected it, but hearing it come from his mouth gave me a certainty that gave my stomach butterflies. The way in which he had snapped at Davie too was really suspicious. He looked seriously worked up about it and oh, he mentioned he loved me! I was currently flying in delight, but before I could get too far up, I had to settle some things down.

"Davie, we need to talk. _All of us_with you. Not just me, right girls?" and Gabz and Sass nodded sternly.

We spent the rest of the night discussing with Davie his annoying jealous behavior. The talk was pretty deep, I'm not gonna lie, but we finally got to some resolutions. It turns out Davie didn't like any of our pursuers (except for Andy Biersack, of course) for no reason at all! His claim was that "they look suspicious and not like the good guys they seemed to be". He was also jealous for all of us, with no apparent reason, because we all know Davie doesn't like us in that way (I still have my doubts with Gaby though). Anyway, Gabz and I tried to convince him that James and Kendall were actually really nice, but he still said they irked him, and that he definitely didn't like James because of the way he snapped at him tonight. I told him it was mainly his fault, but stubborn Davie said he still should've kept his mouth shut. Finally, we agreed that he wouldn't bother us or anything until he saw something that proved that Kendall or James weren't nice guys, and also, the jealousy had to stop because even if we liked other guys we would still like him in his very special way because he was _our _Daverz. With our deal sealed (Davie still a little reluctant), we said our apologies and went back to be friends as always. That night we slept in peace. I could finally go back to my happiness of being sure that James and I were already in that "more than friends" zone.

The tour had been a great first one. We played for up to 150,000 persons in huge arenas, did many interviews (although some went wrong), met many fans and many other bands (we caught up with Andy and the rest of Black Veil Brides on Bamboozle Music Festival) and experienced the most random situations, like catching Gabz and Davie kissing (_twice!_), getting banned from a fancy restaurant in Paris (for dancing on the tables and lots of swearing from Davie's part) and being seen in my underwear by Davie (that was _very _embarrassing). We ended up being more famous than we already were (how is that even possible?) and we had finished writing a new album on the road, which we would start to record once we got home.

But mostly, I couldn't wait to be in LA so I could finally meet with James, and Gabz wanted to see Kendall too. We decided we would throw another party to see the guys in there and have fun with them. Sass was hoping Andy would come, for he was still on tour.

So, one day after we arrived, we were ready for our second big party. Davie's cousin Natalie came all the way from Australia (she's sort of weird), we welcomed her and then went up to get ready. I put on a white dress that was suitable on me; I wanted to look my best for James. I also tried to make Gabz wear something girly for Kendall, but she wouldn't buy; oh well.

We had told Kendall and James to come early before the party started, so we could talk in peace or something like that, but the truth is we were dying to see them. We got out of our rooms looking stunning, and saw that Davie was on the living room tying his converse and fixing his tie. He told us we looked amazing and then the doorbell rang. Gabz and I started running to go and get it because we knew who it was. Davie followed close behind, wondering why we were so excited to open the door.

"We're coming!" Gabz yelled as she went down the stairs. I couldn't run so fast, because I had put on my high heels, but even though I was running, it wasn't me the one who fell.

I was trying to get to the doorstep before Gabz when Sebastian (our butler) opened it, and just as he did so Gabz somehow fell down the stairs (and I didn't push her I swear!) "Oh my god Gabz, are you okay?" I cried from a few steps up. I had to laugh, I couldn't help it.

Davie helped her get up, but the door was already open, so that means that they had seen. Poor Gabz. Luckily, she is not as easily embarrassed as me. "No wonder why you were in such hurry..." Davie muttered "Why are they here so early? Its two hours till the party!"

"We told them to come early"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I say so!"

"Oh, and you are our father?"

"Yeah!"

"_Really._"

"Oh my god, you look _lovely_..." I ignored Gabz and Davie and looked at the door, where James was standing beside Kendall, looking very handsome as always, buy most importantly, very tangible. Our eyes met and James grinned wide as he ran up to where I was, trying to get down the stairs without killing myself like Gabz just did. When he stood just a step below me, he opened his arms and I wrapped my own arms around his neck, throwing myself and lifting my feet above the ground as he hugged my waist and swung me.

We both laughed in enjoyment as we hugged, then broke apart and James held my hands "Hey beautiful" he crooned and kissed my cheek.

"Hey" I blushed, and then I hugged him hard again. James felt so warm. It was comfortable under his arms too; my head nestled perfectly on the base of his neck and he was hard and soft at the same time; I could stand there forever and apparently so could James, I could tell by the way he held me and stroked my hair. Our perfect moment was interrupted by Davie and Gabz discussing again, and apparently Kendall was involved this time. It was something about going to the hospital and who would take Gabz. I then noticed she had opened her ankle and was gushing blood all over the carpet. My stomach felt uneasy; I wrinkled my nose. I hate blood.

"Do you want to go somewhere else where there's no blood?" James suggested, already knowing how I felt.

"Yeah, let's take off"

We went to the disco room (called party room from now on) and saw Sass was setting up the music. We helped her, and after it was all set we jammed some tracks as we laughed and talk. Soon it became time for the actual party to start, and the rest of the guests started coming. Gabz and Kendall arrived from the hospital just in time the party started.

James and I were dancing and talking. I was usually a quiet girl, but I noticed that around James I could talk a lot. Maybe it was because he always started the conversations, and that kept me going. I loved how we could talk about literally anything. For example, we were now talking about the ceiling. Doesn't sound very interesting, but it was! As we started discussing the pattern of the lights above us, the song changed.

_Your bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-boyfriend__  
><em>_Bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-bo-boyfriend…_

"Hey that's my song!"

"It is!" I giggled.

And that is when the mood flipped from friendly to romantic. I don't know about other girls, but if a guy started singing this song to me I would believe he means he wants to date me, and now James was singing it, with his eyes fixed on me! Should I take that as a proposal?

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone, and there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

He pulled our bodies together, grabbing me tightly by the waist with one hand and placing his other on my hip.

_And every day I see you on your own, and I can't believe that you're alone; but I've overheard your girls and this is what they say_

He suddenly let go and spun me, only to pull me up against him waltz style., gripping my hand tight.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that__  
><em>_Give me time you know I'm gonna be that_

I touched the back of his neck and brushed his soft hair; his hazel eyes had my gaze stuck on him and him only. It was as if we were the only ones in the room.

_Don't be scared just come put your trust in me; __  
><em>_can't you see? All I really wanna be is your boyfriend_

James twirled me again and then pulled me back to him, so that my back was pressed up against his chest, crossing his arms over my waist and resting his head on my shoulder. He sang on my ear and his breath gave me the goose bumps.

_Can't fight that, let me down you know I'm coming right back__  
><em>_I don't care at all what you've done before; __  
><em>_all I really want is to be your..._

I turned to face him. That move was really romantic, but I wanted to see his face; I _needed_to see his face. James looked at me with questioning eyes as I backed up from him, but I reassured him by grabbing his shoulders and pulling into him again.

_...bo-bo-bo-bo-boyfriend_-

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words, so when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard_,

He took hold of my hips, and we both moved in sync to the rhythm of the song. Our foreheads touched as he leaned closer.

_I don't know what kinda guy that you prefer, but I know I gotta put myself for worse, see I think I got the kinda love that you deserve, and I heard that..._

James' eyes were smoldering, he had stopped singing and our dance had receded.

He looked at me in such way that I couldn't hold my need to kiss him anymore. I was less than three inches apart from his perfect lips! With my eyes still locked on him, my hands lowered to his chest. I was going to do it! I tip-toed a little to grasp him, only to feel his lips before I could reach them.

He kissed me first! And god, did his mouth felt soft and warm. I could sense a dash of his breath, hot on my mouth and I wanted to keep on going forever, but he broke the kiss before it could get deeper.

We looked at each other and then broke eye contact as each of us flushed. The song was still playing and everyone was dancing, oblivious (I hope) to how James and I held each other, timidly after what had just happened.

Don't get me wrong, I was pretty happy that I had gotten kissed by James, thrilled if not! The deal was, I had just realized we were in the middle of the dance floor and I'm not really good at being affective in public, and I'm guessing James wasn't either because his cheeks were a soft pink that made him look even lovelier.

"That was... _Whoa_" James broke the silence. I looked up to see he was sweetly trying to contain a smile.

"I know" was all I could say, and with that I hugged him again because I just loved hugging him.

After that small exchange, not a word about the kiss was said the rest of the night, but definitely something had changed and I felt pretty good about that. We had obviously sensed something, both of us, sort of like the famous "fireworks and sparks" that people talk about when they kiss the one they love.

James and Kendall stayed the night with us, after most of the people left around 2 am. Sass went up to her room to get some sleep while Gabz and I lied on our royal staircase with James and Kendall. We were all having a good time, just cuddling (as much as one can cuddle in a staircase) and flirting when Davie came up mad to tell the guys to go back to their houses and ordered us to go sleep. Gabz and I of course, wouldn't let them do that, so we started to argue with Davie until it was four in the morning. The guys seemed pretty amused by our fighting, when Gabz announced she was hungry. Davie went to get some milkshakes with James while Gabz and I argued over Kendall going with the other boys. After another Davie-Gabz argument about sleep time that ended up with Davie covered in milkshake, I fell asleep for a while on James' legs. I woke up to the sound of Davie's voice. He was talking with James and Kendall about us. When Davie found out we were not asleep he convinced the guys into talking with him in private. Gabz and I followed them and tried to hear. We got something about Davie being like a jealous boyfriend, and breaking James' and Kendall's bodies into pieces if they did something to us. Gosh, how harsh.

Soon, it was 7 am, and we were up to some breakfast. Gabz and Davie continued quarreling about whether we should go to McDonalds or not after Sass decided we would go. Then I had the stupid idea of walking to the restaurant (since it was only 3 blocks away). It was all going swell, until fans spot us. Great, how could I forget that?

"OH MY GOD! IT'S LE DUDES! AND THEY ARE WITH THE GUYS OF BTR!"

We all started running for our lives. Apparently it was fan field trip day or something; there were like 50 Duders/Rushers chasing us!

"Chelle! Be quiet!" James ordered as we ran as fast as we could. I was screaming my lungs out; the other guys followed behind us, Davie with Sass and Kendall with Gabz, looking scared.

We were almost getting to McDonalds when I felt like if something small rasped the inside of my throat. I tried to shriek in pain this time, but the sound wouldn't come out, instead, trying to scream hurt a lot!

James and I were the first ones to go into the restaurant, earning odd faces from the costumers, but most of them started swarming around us asking for autographs. James asked a policeman if he would please control the people and to please not let the crazy fans inside.

After what seemed an eternity (and was probably just one minute) Sass and Davie came in, looking hurt and tired. Davie had only half of his shirt on, because the rest of it was wrapped up around Sass' hand and around his own hand.

I was wishing I could speak or something, so I could ask them where Gabz and Kendall were, but even trying to speak hurt. I hope it isn't something serious; I literally make a living out of my voice!

James, on the other hand, was okay, just worried about me. He asked me what was wrong but I couldn't answer so I gestured to my throat and made pained moans. He understood.

"I told you to stop screaming" he scolded. I rolled my eyes at him and pouted. "Aw, common, you'll be fine" and with a hug he pulled me down to sit on his lap.

After a while Kendall and Gabz came in (thanks to the heavens!) but Gabz had also gotten hurt in the way; she fractured her wrist or something.

We didn't even eat in McDonalds because it was full with people (who were trying to get to us). It was a complete mayhem around us, Davie was shirtless and screaming at Gabz, people were flashing photos of us and they were also yelling. We did get some photos with some fans, but after that we decided we needed to get to the hospital fast.

We were walking down the street, trying to find a cab (this time escorted by police) when I got thirsty. I pulled on James' sleeve and after a few tedious attempts to make him know what I wanted, he guessed.

"Yo, Davie?" James said

"What?" he answered like he was an authoritative father, pissed partly because all of us (except for James and Kendall) had gotten hurt. He was hurt too, but he tried to keep on a brave face, saying he only needed a Band-Aid when he obviously needed stitches on the whole palm of his hand. The cloth he had over his injury covered it a little, but I still wouldn't risk a look.

"I'm going to take Chelley to the hospital; she wants to get something to drink before"

"No. We are all going to the hospital right now. We'll buy you some coffee when we get there" Davie told me and I glared at him.

"No dude, chill, I promise I'll take her after she drinks something" and now James looked infuriated too. If you knew Davie, you would think James took a while to get mad. I would've punched him and left since the "what", just by the way he answered.

What happened after was unexpected. Davie had a fit because being the _big superstar_, he was used to no one (except us) contradicting him, and James just did that. In a flash, Davie reached out to pull some of James hair in fury. I was in silent shock when James' limp body almost crushed me when he fainted.

"DAVIE!" Gabz, Sass and Kendall screamed, and then the three of us girls punched and slapped him.

Kendall and Davie helped put James in the cab. It was a silent ride to the hospital. Sass looked concerned for her broken finger, and was mostly worried that our manager Adriana (who was in Hawaii) would find out about what happened, especially since people took pictures. Gabz was trying to keep calm in her pain, squirming besides Kendall, who looked mad at Davie. He hadn't said anything when James and Davie were arguing but the look he had on his face now was deadly. I never thought I'd see such a cheery guy like Kendall that way. Davie just frowned at the floor, looking up to stare daggers at Kendall and a very knocked out James once in a while. He probably blamed all of this on them, when it had been my fault if you come to think about it. I just sighed and winced when I took breaths that were too long, because those stung my dry throat. I just hope they can fix us before we start recording.

What is worse, getting to the hospital didn't fix the drama or eased things up. We had all finished getting our exams taken and were sitting on different stretchers that were divided by curtains. I had James head on my lap, the rest of his body extended on the stretcher. I started caressing his hair absentmindedly, when I felt him starting to wake up.

His eyes opened to stare up at me. "Are we in the hospital?" he asked woozily.

I nodded down at him and then started wondering why he was getting up. I followed him; he was looking behind the curtains for someone… maybe Kendall?

As James opened a curtain and glared down at Davie like he wanted to kill him, I knew what he was about to do but I was too late to stop him.

Davie stared up arrogantly at a very angry James "Oh, the princess wo-" and just before he could finish, James slammed his fist on Davie's face.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?_" no one had time to laugh because Davie was already throwing himself at James. If Davie didn't like James already, he had more reason not to do so now.

Gabz and Sass were trying to control Davie while Kendall and I pulled James out of the small space before Davie broke his nose or something. I was a little shocked with James for what he just did; I didn't know he was that kind of guy. I guess his hair must be really important for him to react that way (first fainting and then punching someone?)... One thing's for sure though, he looked really hot when he was angry.

The doctor came to take care of my bandmate's wounds, and checked my throat before giving me my meds. We left the hospital, Le Dudes first and then Big Time Rush, because there were too many paparazzi outside and we didn't wanted to risk being seen together in the state we were.

We got home, tired, and to our horrible surprise, it was crowded with even more paparazzi. We got in the house only to have Natalie tell us we were all over the news and that there were rumors that Gabz and I were dating Kendall and James which even though we wanted it to be true, it wasn't (yet).

After locking all of our doors and closing our windows, we went into a closed up room to play board games and stuff like that, trying to kill time so that the reporters and photographers went away.

I couldn't stop thinking about James last night, of how we had kissed, how everything changed after that; the way in which he always wanted to hold my hand, how good it felt to hug him, how un-awkward it was to flirt with each other... I missed him again already. I want nothing more than be by his side and it felt pretty good to know he wanted that too. This is the first time I've fallen in love with anyone and man, it feels _awesome_! I just hope these paparazzi go soon so I can finally be around his arms again...

**Please Review and Recommend if you like it **

**The next Chapter will be the last!**


	3. James' Girlfriend

**Here's the last chapter! There's a lot of kissing in this one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything :[**

The motherfucking paparazzi left after five days. _Five days_. Five days without being able to see James or talk to him because I couldn't speak or sing for the next two weeks. Do you know how boring it is to be sitting on your super mansion without being able to chat or see your potential boyfriend? Well, maybe I'm exaggerating, our humble house did had some things that kept us pretty entertained, but still- I'm in love and I can only think about James! We texted, but it wasn't the same; I needed to listen to his voice (and hearing his albums only mad me more nostalgic).

That Friday was a really peaceful day though. Gabz went with Davie to get his stitches off and Sass and I stayed home video chatting with My Chemical Romance and 30 Seconds to Mars, but of course, Sass was doing all the speaking.

"Hello?" Sass tried when the MCR guys appeared on the screen.

"Hey, what's up Sass? Hi there Michelle" they greeted, and I saluted them weakly.

"What is wrong with your friend?" Frank asked Sass.

"She rasped one of her vocal strings screaming"

"Ooh, that hurts. Happened to me once. Drink some hot maple leaf tea; it will help you heal faster. It hurts like a bitch at the beginning but after a few mugs you will feel better, I promise" Gerard advised me. I gave him the thumbs up and immediately went down to the kitchen to make some tea. Sass stayed in her room talking with the guys.

I took my phone out of my pocket only to see I had a new message. It was James.

"_Hey love, how r u feelin? I rly dont want to do this, but I have bad news for u :/."_

I sighed and typed. What could it be? "_Feelin the same :S what is it?"_

My phone buzzed. _"Production just told us we'll be shootin the first half of season 3 this week. That means I will probably wont see u until the next week "_

"_Damn, that's a lot of work :S I'll be fine Jamesy; just bored, but we will see each other someday, right?"_

"_Yeah, I'll make it up to you ;)"_

That sounds interesting._ "Make it up to me? How? ;)"_

"_I can't tell you now because I still don't know, but you'll see ;) g2g now, love you Chelley"_

"_Bye, 3 u too "_

I sighed heavily. One more week? God, give me strength. At least James was going to probably take me on my first date with him after it is over.

I heard Sass calling me from upstairs then. "Chellita! 30 Seconds to Mars want to speak with you!"

I ran up the stair as fast as I could run with a cup of hot tea on my hand. Sure, I wasn't going to be able to talk, but I could at least see them. I got to Sass' room and Jared, Shannon and Tomo were already on the camera. I smiled at them and waved hi. Seeing them always cheers me up.

"I heard the baby screwed he throat" Jared started.

"_Yeah, and in a very stupid way -.-"_ I typed on the type box. _"Gerard prescribed me some tea."_

"That works" Jared agreed.

"_So, how are you guys?"_

"We're perfectly fine, thank you. About to start touring the UK in a week" Tomo said.

"How about you?" Shannon interrupted, "How's your boyfriend?" he questioned. Of course he had to ask.

I rolled my eyes. "_He is not my boyfriend :P"_

"Oh really, because we saw you dance with him that night and it was a pretty good show you put on" Shannon smirked.

"_You saw? :$"_

"Yeah, and no friends do that!" Tomo cackled.

"_:$ :$ :$ :$ :$"_

Jared looked at me apologetically. "Guys... Let's not bother her because then she won't want to tell us how pretty boy asked her out" and he winked.

I smiled at him for that. Afterwards they finally let go the topic of James and we conversed about other things until Gabz and Davie came back from the hospital a couple of hours after.

That weekend went kind of slow. We had nothing to do and we were still stuck in our house even if the paparazzi had already left. Everyone on the house was doing their thing. We sometimes talked with Davie's cousin Natalie, but I still think she is weird. Gabz has told me she definitely doesn't like her that much; she thinks that Natalie wants to steal Kendall from her or something like that, I don't know. All I know is I can't wait to hear how James is going to make it up to me.

Next week started with another boring Monday. I got ahead on some new sketches for Gaby's and my own fashion collection and went to bed super early. Tuesday was okay, Davie and I baked an apple cheesecake from scratch and it turned out pretty good, we even made up a song as we cooked. I didn't slept nothing that night because I had already slept a lot the night before, so I never really woke up Wednesday, which was the laziest day of my life probably. I spent the whole day in my pajamas, eating cheesecake and drinking tea on the bed while watching the whole two seasons of Big Time Rush, plus Big Time Movie. I think I fell asleep around 6 am, only to be awakened by a text at 7 pm (and yes, I did overslept).

It was James. He had been too busy the past five days, so much that one day he didn't text me at all. I never texted him first that week (even though I was dying to do so), only because I didn't knew if I would be disturbing his work, and I really didn't wanted to seem like the needy type before we even dated.

I tiredly opened my phone and read. _"How's it going Chelley? IMU loads! But guess what? I'm taking u out tomorrow to make up for keepin u tortured haha... It's a very special date though; I'll give you a clue: I'll be wearing a tux. I trust u know what to do ;) Xoxo, JM"_

Oh my heavens! James is going to take me on a fancy dinner with him tomorrow and I am so fucked because I slept way too much! I'll probably won't sleep today either and look horrible tomorrow! But wait, he invited me to a fancy dinner... That is so romantic! Oh no, I'm not good with romantic. I don't know what to do; I'm excited and terrified at the same time! This is my first formal date ever and I really love this guy with all of my heart, so I don't want to screw it up being sleepy or not romantic enough. I definitely need some help, or advice.

Just as I was sitting with my legs crossed on the middle of my bed, thoughts lost in panic, the door of my room opened.

"Knock knocks Sleeping Beauty... You up?"

"Mhm... Davie? Come here please" I tried to speak up, but I barely whispered loudly. The sudden nerves plus the grogginess were affecting my voice, which was recovering thanks to the maple leaf tea that Gerard advised me to drink. I could talk already, but I wasn't that improved to sing like I normally do when I'm healthy.

"I know it's like, nighttime, but...! I brought you some brekkie!" Davie sing-songed as he moved near the bed "... Are you okay?" he asked quietly as he placed the tray on my lap, probably because he saw my worried face.

I nodded. "Tell me that you love me, please"

"_What?_ What is wrong with you? Are you catching some fever or something?"

I slapped Davie's inspecting hands from my face; I wasn't sick, just pissed at myself that I'm frozen nervous about a date with James. I've known him for almost seven months now; I shouldn't be reacting like this! "Just tell me!" I insisted, my voice breaking.

"Okay, but don't hurt yourself, God... and you probably already know this, but: I love you. There" Davie spoke dryly.

"Davie... Say it like you mean it"

His eyes were questioning, but he looked at me with a serious expression and murmured sweetly "I love you".

I blinked for two seconds and then I looked into his eyes "I love you too". After that I put my tray aside and cuddled on Davie.

"Oookaaay... That was weird-" I shushed him. Davie just patted my hair and wrapped his long arms around me.

I was trying to see how I would react just in case James told me that sort of thing tomorrow. Sure, Davie was a friend and I have no romantic feelings towards him, but I tried to visualize James. For some reason, being able to answer Davie made me calm, even though I knew it wasn't going to be the same if James did it.

I pushed Davie aside to eat my food- I was starving. He left with the plates after I finished my meal and thankfully he didn't question the reason why I had asked him to do that. He must've thought I was still half asleep or something. With that, I went back to bed because, surprisingly, I felt drained (of sleeping too much?) and in two hours or so, I fell asleep again.

My cell phone buzzed and lit up my dark room. I picked it up to see what time was it and almost gasped out loud. 1:00 pm? How come I'm sleeping so much? Am I turning into a bat? Well, I have no time to deal with that right now; I had to get ready for my date with James, which was in four hours or so.

I saw none of my bandmates on my way out of the house, so I guess they had all left with Sass to get her cast off. I grabbed my car keys and drove to the beauty salon. I got my legs waxed; my hair washed and blow dried, my face exfoliated, plus a manicure and a pedicure. After the salon I took off to my favorite dress store to find a perfect outfit for my date. An hour and a half of trying on over twenty dresses later, I found the perfect one. It was a sexy red with black lace, fitted on the top and loose from my hips down. The best part was I already had matching shoes home. Now I just had to get there because I had only less than an hour left to get ready.

When I got home, I assumed the guys had arrived because Davie's car was parked on the garage, but I didn't saw them on the way up to my room; I don't care really, I am in a rush to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready just in time. I stared at myself on my huge closet mirror. I looked totally gorgeous! I really hope James likes it and doesn't think I exaggerated because I was feeling like I overdid myself a little. It was worth it though, because I sure looked striking.

A minute later, the doorbell rang and Gabz screamed up to me (she must've opened). My stomach filled up with butterflies and I took a deep breath to calm myself up; with that, I went down the royal staircase only to see James standing there. He was wearing a tux just as he said he would, looking dashing and sexy with it, and was carrying a small bouquet of bright red roses on his hands.

James took a long breath as he assessed me with sparkling eyes "You are so- wow- stunning..."

"You too Jamesy" I smiled shyly at him and went over to hug him. He then kissed my cheek and gave me the bouquet, smiling brightly. God... He was too perfect, ugh!

My moment got interrupted by a slight cough. "Long time no see dude" Gabz said, looking a little taken aback at James and I. I had forgotten I hadn't told anyone, and I didn't notice Gabz standing there the whole time.

"Oh, yeah, hi... Sup?"

"What's up with _me_? What's up with you! You know what? Explain later because if Davie sees you guys likes this he'll probably freak out and we don't want anyone throwing punches again, right?" Gabz chuckled as she looked at James. He put his hands up defensively.

"Okay, okay, bye Gaby" said James, and then he offered me his arm "Shall we go, my lady?"

"Of course" I answered as I put my arm over his. We walked to his car and James started the engine. He had been driving for five minutes when I started to really grasp what was happening "So..." I started "where are you taking me?"

"It's a secret, because I'm kidnapping you. No one will ever see you again... only me" James threatened with a playful naughty smile.

"That doesn't sound that bad actually; but seriously, where are we going?" I was curious. We were driving to the direction of the beach, and with the shoes I was wearing I don't think I'd be able to walk over sand.

"You'll see. Just relax... and listen to Big Time Rush" he turned on his car stereo and Boyfriend started playing. How convenient. "Common, join me" James said.

"I can't, as much as I want to, my throat is fucked, remember?" what a bummer.

"Damn, you're right. Guess I'll have to serenade you then" James started singing, his loud smooth voice filling the small space of the car. I was getting pretty comfortable, lulling myself with the sound of James' voice (was I seriously getting sleepy?), when I heard the engine cut off. We had arrived to wherever James was going to keep me hostage.

I got out of the car and when I saw what was in front of me my mouth almost fell slack. Day had suddenly turned into afternoon, and in front of me I had a flaming pink and orange sunset, with tints of purple and deep blue higher up in the sky. James -still silent- took my hand and led me into a pier-looking structure, built probably a few meters into the sea. It was decorated with lots of white candles on the floor, and right at the center there was a table for two.

I sat down on the very fancy chair, facing James, but I could only see the beauty of the scene around us. "Whoa" I finally gasped.

"I know right? It's pretty breathtaking. But I'd rather look at you". I turned my head to look at James, snapping back into reality.

"Oh really? Why?" like I didn't knew...

"You know why; you look amazing"

"Thanks, you look really good as well" I smiled and sipped a little out of the wine that was served. How did James set this all up? I bet the other guys helped him or something because it looked a detailed, especially the candles; there were probably more than 200 candles.

"Gabz looked surprised to see me when she opened the door" James spoke up.

"Oh, that. I kind of hadn't seen her or the rest of the guys in two days"

James' eyes widened a little "What? That's what happens when your house is that big!" he laughed.

"Other than the fact that I stayed in my room those two days" I explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know; Wednesday I watched BTR all day long, fell asleep and then woke up at seven pm next day!"

James snickered "Were you trying to be Sleeping Beauty?" I shrugged. "What about the food though? Did you just stay there in a hibernation state?"

"No, I had some tea and cheesecake the day before, and then the next day Davie cooked me some _breakfast_" I made air quotes around the last word and sipped from my cup again. I'm no wine drinker, but this one was pretty good.

James looked at me pensively "Davie cooks?"

"Really good" It was true. I don't know how but that boy was better than us three girls combined in the kitchen!

"Interesting" James responded, and drank half of his wine in two chugs. A random guy appeared out of nowhere then, with two trays of food. That's when I realized I was hungry; I hadn't eaten something since Davie came in my room yesterday night.

"Fancy much?" I asked James with a smirk. He smirked back.

"I told you it was going to be formal"

I ate a mouthful of the Alfredo sauced fettuccines before speaking again "James, do you dislike Davie?"

He stared at me, stunned, and for a moment I regretted bringing up the topic; I don't know why did I even asked him that. "Of course not Chelle; why would you ask that?"

"Because you kind of punched him."

"Well, he messed with my hair; you know that my hair is a sensitive spot for me!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. It was ridiculous because hair doesn't even have nervous terminations... "Also, I think I'm jealous of him"

Okay, what? "Jealous? How come? You do know _he_ is the one that's jealous."

"Yeah, but if you think about it well, he spends most of his time with you. And the other girls, of course."

"You're right... But we will work it out somehow."

"We will" James brought his cup up and clanked it with mine. We ate and chat between bites, letting off the awkward topics such as Davie forgotten, cherishing the beautiful moment we had for us both alone, at the beach, having a great meal under the night sky.

James and I went to stand by the corner of the small pier after we finished eating, his head over my shoulder and arms around my waist. He quietly hummed Boyfriend, rocking softly as he shifted to the rhythm of his hums.

"We might as well dance" I suggested with a light smile, still looking at the numerous bright stars.

"You wouldn't think I forgot the music..." James moved over to another corner and held up a CD case. "Exclusive BTR acoustic performances" he winked. "And the first one" James closed the lid of the small stereo with a click, "is our song".

Boyfriend started playing for the second time that evening, only this time, it was acoustic.

"That's a really good version of that-"

"_Shhh.._" James pressed his finger softly against my lips. "Come here"

He pulled my arm and held me close to him. His hands were cold and I could practically feel his heartbeat. Must be nervous; the poor thing, but that made me feel better in some way; knowing that I wasn't the only one.

This time we danced without speaking a word (or kissing). James and I looked at each other boldly, saying more words with our eyes than we could say with our voices. _I love him, _I realized. _Love him a lot._ There was another part that was going _so this is what it feels like..._, but most of my brain and body was just overwhelmed with happiness, because even though he hadn't said anything, I knew he loved me too; it was written all over his eyes.

We were so caught up in our "dancing", that we didn't realize the CD had started repeating, and it had reached the third song.

I think we noticed at the same time.

"Are you gonna-" "Just let me go and-" we stared at each other and laughed as we tried to talk at the same time. "I'll go get that"

James took his hands off my hips and moved towards the direction of the CD player, only that he was still standing in front of me. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked up at me with an anxious expression "I think I'm stuck".

I looked down and saw the front of his pants was stuck in the lace of my dress, in a pretty awkward way, if I'm allowed to say so. "Okay Jamie, don't move, I'll get us untangled". I started to fumble with my dress and his jammed zipper, but it wouldn't give in, in fact, I was just making James more uncomfortable. He was starting to squirm and that made it even more difficult and even worse when his phone buzzed once. He tried to move to get to it, but lost his balance by pulling me in a little too rough.

"Shit!" James cussed as he hit the ground with the back of his head, me falling on top of him instantly, seeming that we were still glued together.

"Oh lord, are you okay? That sounded like it hurt!"

"Don't worry I'm... fine" He looked up at me, just inches away from his face. There was no space between us, my own chest rose and lowered to the rhythm of his breaths.

"... James-" I was at a loss for words. He was so gorgeous on the candle light; on any light.

James kept staring at me mesmerized, his facial features gentle and passionate; with just a whisper, he melted my heart. "Be my girlfriend Michelle... _Please_."

Sweet baby Jesus, is this happening? Oh god, where's my voice so I can tell him _YES_? Heck, I wasn't going to be able to speak, so I might as well demonstrate him that I want to be his girl. I grabbed James by the sides of his face and kissed him hard. _Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend!_

When I pulled off to see his reaction, James lay with his hair blown back from his face, expression shocked with his mouth hanging open in awe, looking like he was about to drool. I giggled at his face; his cheeks were even redder than before, he looked so adorable.

"Is that a yes?" James muttered, just an inch from my mouth. I nodded enthusiastically; he grinned brightly and without any warning, crashed my lips against his again.

So, there I was: lying on top of James on the floor making out with him. Wearing a new dress, which was stuck on his pant's zipper, and probably ruined? Yeah, I pretty much didn't care. Breathing was getting harder by the second too, but I wanted to kiss him forever. He held me tight, brushing my back with his hands now and so, and I knotted my fingers gently round his soft hair. It was heaven. I was making out romantically with the sexiest most handsome man ever, and he was _mine_.

I don't know how much time did we lay there, just kissing, but the sound of footsteps made us stop. I looked up to see it was the waiter that has brought us the food, removing the empty plates and wine cups. "I-I-I'm sorry; I'm just cleaning up" the guy muttered nervously, as James and I both stared from the floor. "Excuse me, Mr. Maslow" he uttered quietly and started to go.

"No, wait! Would you mind helping us? My zipper is stuck in her dress and we can't move apart without ruining it"

"S-sure sir" the guy moved quickly but awkwardly between us. Poor him. Poor James and I. It was embarrassing not knowing how to explain to ourselves how the hell did his zipper got stuck in my dress, but in a way, I thank that zipper.

At the end of the night, we saved my dress and James' zipper, and soon it was time to get home. I had been too stuck in spending a nice time with my new boyfriend, that I couldn't believe it when James' clock read midnight.

"Shit! Jamie, take me home please?"

"Aw, don't tell me you've still got curfews... another drink?" James offered, already pouring more champagne into my glass.

"No, thanks, I think I've had enough of those tonight. If I didn't know better I'd think you want to get me drunk" I laughed. "Just take me home, please, before Davie acknowledges my un-presence. The girls can't keep him distracted that long"

"Fine... Whatever you want, my love" James said gallantly. I loved it when he called me sweet things.

The ride home was short because there was surprisingly no traffic, so we got home in no time. I opened the door and the lights were on, but there was no one in sight.

"Want to come in for a while Jamie?" I asked James with a smirk. He just looked at me with pursed lips and in a rush he picked me up and carried me. I giggled in surprise, but then panicked when he started to run up the stairs.

"James! Stop! We're gonna fall again!" I warned between laughs. He soon stopped and landed me carefully on my heels, taking my hands on his and kissing me again, only this time we weren't thrown on the floor, but standing at the top of the royal staircase. I was pressed tight against him, wrapping my arms around his neck. For some reason, I knew kissing James would be a problem, because once we started, it was hard to stop; it just got better by the minute.

_"Stop touching her right this moment!"_

Shit! Davie! We stopped but James still had his arm wrapped around my shoulder. Gabz and Sass were standing behind Davie, who was practically blowing sparks from his hair. Damn.

"Davie... chill and-"

"Yeah, I'm her _boyfriend_ now!" James said cockily.

"_James!_" Gabz, Sass and I yelled at him in dread.

Almost simultaneously, Davie exploded. "_WHAT?"_

I stared at James with crossed arms. He shrugged and offered a lame "_oops?"_

"_Run._" I told him, Davie was already going up the stairs two at a time and I didn't want a beaten-up boyfriend. Sass and Gabz ran behind him, probably to stop him; he tends to exaggerate a lot.

James and I got to the second floor; we were running across the hall, searching for a place to hide. I looked ahead and found it: my personalized 30 Seconds to Mars room. I was the only one that had the access to that place.

"Here!" I pulled James inside and locked the door. Phew, finally safe.

"Damn, he sure looked pissed" James breathed. We were standing against the door, as if we could hold it up in case Davie tried to break through it.

"Yeah... You shouldn't have said you are my boyfriend."

"Then when were you planning on telling him?"

"I don't know; when it got more obvious?" I shrugged

James rolled his eyes. "It couldn't have been more obvious, don't you think?"

I pursed my lips. "You're right. We screwed it." James laughed softly, moving to face me. He placed both his hands against the door, keeping me trapped between his arms.

"I believe we were not done yet, Chelley..." James whispered in my ear. He started pecking my jaw lightly, traveling to my cheeks and finally to my lips. I stood paralyzed, surprised at how different this kiss was from the others. It was deeper; I could taste the champagne we had ingested on his mouth. I leaned back on the door, and James moved closer to me, his hands still trapping me. They were so amazing, his lips. I know nothing about kisses because James is the only guy I've ever kissed (believe it or not), but he sure was really good at it, it made you want to keep going forever, and believe me, I would've stayed there if the door hadn't opened.

_"Ouch!"_ Together, we fell to the floor again, only this time James fell on top of me, and damn, he is pretty heavy! Also, I think I was bleeding.

I have no idea how the door opened, but there was a furious Davie and a very amused Gabz staring down at us. "Get. Off. Her. _NOW_." Davie growled.

James carefully lifted himself, taking me up with him. He turned to apologize but gasped when he saw my face. "Oh my goodness, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Huh...?" I had no idea. The kiss left me a little dumb.

"Dude" Gabz snickered, "your lip is bleeding!".

"BLEEDING?" God, I hate blood!

James looked at me with concerned eyes, regret all over his face. "I'm so sorry baby, I shouldn't have-"

"I know! I know James! Don't worry, I think I'll be fine" I tried to calm him down by acting relaxed, but truth is I feared I might puke anytime soon.

"_You!_" Davie pointed at me. I rolled my eyes. "Come with me if you don't want me to kill your _boyfriend_" he sneered. I sighed and moved over to Davie, but to my surprise, the lace of my dress was ripped off because part of it was stuck on James' zipper. Again.

Gabz started laughing like crazy when she saw that and Davie's face grew redder. James was blushing just like me, trying to unstuck the dress. Thankfully, it was easier to unlatch this time. I hurried and grabbed Davie from his shirt so that he couldn't kill James.

"Guess I have to go now" James spoke.

"YES!" Davie yelled, but we ignored that.

"Tonight was amazing. See you some other time?" I tried to smile without getting blood in mouth.

James took my hand and kissed it "Yes. Goodbye love". He said goodbye to Gabz and Davie (tried to, at least) and then left, still looking guilty for my split lip.

After I cleaned up my wound, I couldn't really care less about it, or even about my ripped up dress. James was _my _boyfriend. Mine! Just in my wild fangirl dreams I dreamt about it and now it was my reality. I must be the luckiest girl on the planet, I thought. I was member of the rockband of the moment, doing what I love to do the most which is singing, with Davie, Sass and Gabz, whom I love. I met my idols and my celebrity crush, who turned out to have a crush on me too, and now he is my precious boyfriend.

I spent over one hour talking with Sass and Gabz that night, telling them how imperfectly romantic James had asked me out. Finally I slumped over my bed and prepared myself to sleep, when my phone buzzed.

_"I forgot to tell you something: I love you. I'm so glad you're my girlfriend, beautiful. 3, JM"_

I smiled to myself and texted him back. _"I'm really glad too. I love you, my boyfriend. 3, Chelle"_

**THE END! LOL, not really, the story continues with their relationship but I won't go into all that for now. **

**Thanks for reading and alerting; if you'd like to know more about Gabz, you can go and check out her stories! Her user name is **_**Gabzter**_** and she has quite an imagination :)**


End file.
